The Yui Thing
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Another way more dramatic of how Rei discovers what she is
1. Who's Yui?

"The Yui thing" by Rei Langely Katsuragi  
  
CHAPTER I: "Who's Yui?"  
  
A few days ago, Gendo Ikari got sick. Nothing serious, but he had to be in bed a whole day. That day, Rei Ayanami had to bring him his breakfast.  
  
- Here is your breakfast, Sr. -she said  
  
- Oh, thank you, Yui  
  
- Yui? -she ask  
  
- I...I'm sorry...Rei, I just got confused...that's all  
  
- Who's Yui? -she ask- What's the matter?  
  
- Nothing! I'm fine. You can go now -he answer  
  
After that accident, Rei went to talk to Mysato Katsuragi.  
  
- Mayor, do you know who Yui is?  
  
- I've no idea. Ask Shinji, he may know  
  
- Ok, thank you anyway  
  
Then, we went to the training room, where Shinji Ikari was.  
  
- Shinji, can I speak to you?  
  
- Sure, Rei -he said, a little surprised of the fact that Rei wanted to talk to him- What's happening?  
  
- Do you know who Yui is?  
  
Very shocked, he asks.  
  
- Where did you get that name?  
  
- The commander Ikari called me like that this morning. Why? Do you know who's she?  
  
- Of course I do.Yui was my mother!  
  
After that, he went to the room of the commander, but when the door got open, he felt too ashamed to talk to him.  
  
- Why? Why? -shouted Shinji, knocking his head with the wall- Why?  
  
Mysato, who was waking around there, stopped him.  
  
- Shinji, for the love of God, stop! -she said- What's the matter?  
  
- Mysato, I want to know why I cannot talk to my own father!  
  
- Well, it's easy to understand. Before NERV, you hadn't spoken with him for a lot of years.  
  
- But he's my father!  
  
-Yes...but he isn't the kid of father that's always able to talk to his own son when this needs it. Changing the subject, does Rei asked you who's Yui?  
  
- Yes, she.she's my mother -he answer  
  
"Her mother! Interesting, he'll find out soon" thought Mysato  
  
- That's why I wanted to talk to my father -he aggregate  
  
- Really? You never told me that your mother's name was Yui.  
  
- Well, you never asked. Hey, if I told you a secret, would you keep it?  
  
- Of course, Shinji; you can trust me -she promise  
  
- Ok -he approve- I think that something's happen between my father and Rei  
  
- Are you kidding me? -she laughed- She is a pilot, he just care about her...  
  
- But he cares less about his son. What a great father!  
  
- Well, that maybe true -recognize Mysato- Anyway, do you wanna me to talk to Ikari? I've no problem, if you want...  
  
- No thanks -he answer- That's something that I have to do alone -he add, and went off.  
  
- That's my boy -she whispered to herself, with a smile in her face.  
  
Later, she went to talk to Dr.Ritsuko Akagi, who was in the platform.  
  
- Ha, ha. Well done -said Mysato, ironically  
  
- Pardon? -said Ritsuko  
  
- No, nothing. I just wanna tell you that the thing with Yui Ikari is now knew by all, well, just you, me, Gendo Ikari, Shinji and Rei. No, I'm right; all knows. Oh, I better tell Asuka, I don't think that she'll like to be the only who doesn't know it...  
  
- Ok, you've come to make stupid jokes about something important or you have anything else to said? -she cut her off  
  
- Yes. I think that what you and Ikari did was a horrible thing, that Shinji and mostly Rei should know the true! And, how could he do something like that! -she shouted, and aggregate- And make her a pilot, a clone! And an angel! For the love of God, what were you thinking! And...  
  
- Ok, I think that you don't know the whole story, so you don't know what happened. First, go to talk with him, who created this in First place. And second, please, leave me alone, I'm working.  
  
- Ok, bye! -said Mysato and went off  
  
"Oh my God, she knows! And also Shinji! This is terrible, I must talk to Gendo, he has to know this!" thought Ritsuko, with a desperately face. 


	2. Rei is what?

CHAPTER II: "Rei is what?"  
  
  
  
- Gendo, what you were afraid of, now is happening -said Ritsuko  
  
- What? Explain yourself, please -said Gendo Ikari  
  
- The Human Instrumentally Project, Shinji and Rei knows  
  
- What? But... they know about Yui, and the EVA, and the clones,...and Rei?  
  
- I don't know, Mysato said that Rei and Shinji know the Yui staff. I'm not sure  
  
- Well, they'll have to find out anyway -he said  
  
- How can you be so peacefully? You must explain to them, right know!  
  
- Calm down, please! It's not such a big deal!  
  
- Oh, so you think that the fact that Shinji doesn't know that Rei is half a clone of his mother and half an angel isn't such a big deal?  
  
- Rei is what? -said a voice, a familiarly voice  
  
Gendo and Ritsuko looked terrified to the door, where Shinji was lying them.  
  
- Shinji...since when you've been there? -ask Ritsuko  
  
- I was there time enough to understand all!  
  
- Shinji...son...this isn't what you are thinking... -said Gendo- We just...  
  
- You don't know what am I thinking! And don't call me son...I never were it for you!  
  
- Shinji... -tried to said Dr. Ritsuko, but he cut her off  
  
- No, I've heard enough, all you have to do now is tell the hole story  
  
-But... -she said  
  
-No, Ritsuko, he's true. I'll tell it.  
  
^^^ When you've born, your mother died, in an unsuccessfully intent of synchronize with your Evangelion. Yui's soul enter to the EVA 01, that's why you are the pilot of that EVA. But we made a pilot, to pilot the EVA, who was a clone of...of Yui, your mother, and that pilot is Rei Ayanami. She's also half an angel, Lilith, the female angel of the creation. There, in the Paradise, are the other Rei's clone. Well, that's the story. Happy? ^^^  
  
Not really -he said. He heard the story very angry, but the end shocked him -How can you never tell me this before?  
  
I was going to, but.  
  
You were going to said it, but.?  
  
I.I thought that Rei should know this First.  
  
What! -he cut him off- Rei doesn't know all this? Rei doesn't know her own nature? Oh, God.  
  
Slam. He slam his own father. He did it because he was so angry with him, with Ritsuko, with everyone, even Rei. Now you can explain a lot of things, that's why he is so close to her, because he see her as her wife!  
  
How dare you! -said Ritsuko  
  
Leave him -said Gendo- He's right. I've should tell her about this and I didn't. I'm sorry, Shinji, we both are.  
  
Do you think that a simply 'sorry' is enough for what you did? No. Your own conscious will give you the punishment you deserve -he said, and run over  
  
When Shinji got out of the room, Gendo started to wept.  
  
Gendo! -exclaimed Ritsuko  
  
He's right! I deserve this and more! I'm a terrible person, and a terrible father and husband.  
  
Commander Ikari, I think that you can't fell guilty for this. You made what you had to made. And, don't care about what a hell does he says!  
  
But he's my son!  
  
But you never saw him as it! Admit it, Gendo, you aren't feeling guilty about the Human Instrumentally .  
  
This has nothing to be with the Project!  
  
.Project, you're feeling guilty because you see now how much have you dislike your son. I'm not just a Dr., I'm a woman, and a human after all, and I can realize what you can't.  
  
I think you guys are right. But how are we going to tell this to Rei? -said Gendo  
  
Pardon? WE? No, dear, YOU are gonna have to say this to her. You created her.  
  
Yeah, ok.  
  
After what happened in the Commander Ikari's room, Shinji went to talk to Misato. After all he heard, he needed to talk to somebody.  
  
-So, you know now? -asked Misato  
  
You also knew but you didn't tell me either? -said Shinji  
  
Yeah.kinda.Shinji.eh.I'm sorry  
  
What? Sorry? What for?  
  
Because I should have tell you. I'm sorry for you for have to know this like this way.  
  
It's ok, somehow I will know this either way. But, how is that Rei is Lilith but she didn't attack us?  
  
No, she isn't completely Lilith, she's Lilith's soul, what the Lilith that is in the Terminal Dogma needs to complete herself.  
  
Lilith is in NERV? -asked Shinji  
  
Yes, in a cross.  
  
Aha. What a hell is the Human Instrumentally Project?  
  
It's a Project who wants to complete our souls.  
  
How?  
  
By uniting all us. Our souls will unite and complete itself. That's the propose of the Project.  
  
"But I can't tell you that it suppose to cause the Third Impact, because you will stop it".  
  
Ok. Thanks. I'm going to talk to Rei. Bye.and wish me luck.  
  
Yes, I do. 


	3. Who cares about the truth!

CHAPTER III: "Who cares about the truth!"  
  
In Rei's apartment, Shinji saw Ritsuko getting out of it, extremely furious.  
  
Hello, Dr. Akagi, what's the matter? -asked Shinji  
  
Nothing -she said sarcastly- I dunno think that Rei is now in her best moment.you better came back later.  
  
No, sorry, this is.kinda important. Bye, Dr. Ritsuko.  
  
Bye bye, Shinji -she said, and went off.  
  
When Shinji knock at the door, Rei opened it fast, and when she saw him, she put her arms around him, and he felt.a tear?  
  
"Rei's crying? Oh my!"  
  
Rei, what's the matter? Why are you crying?  
  
I don't know. After what Ritsuko told me I'm feeling.bad, and I want to cry.  
  
What have she told you Rei, what?  
  
You wouldn't wanna know.it's awful.  
  
Yes, I do! I wouldn't let you to get hurted.  
  
Thanks, Shinji. She told me that.I'm.well, my DNA result turn out that I'm half.Yui Ikari, that's why the commander confused me with her! -she said, and start to cry again.  
  
Yes, I knew that. And the other half?  
  
I've no father. We have no father. There are a lots of me, Shinji! But not anymore, Ritsuko killed them all. The other half.is Lilith.the angel of the creation. But I don't want to kill you! Because you, Shinji, you have been the only one who ever liked me, you never treated me like the did!  
  
Rei, I love you. I don't care about what you are. I care about who you are.  
  
I.I love you too.but we mustn't! We mustn't be together!  
  
Why? Why does this must affect our relation ship?  
  
Because we not supposed to be together. We must save the humanity, not destroy it!  
  
But.but you're not completely Lilith., and I'm not Adan!  
  
"Who knows." thought Rei  
  
Shinji, please, understand my situation!  
  
I'm just going to do something -he said.and he kissed her with a deep and long kiss.  
  
Oh, Shinji, I love you.but I don't know what to do, because the truth is that.  
  
The only truth that matters know is that we love each other. And about the other truth.  
  
Shinji, who cares about the truth! I love you and that's the only thing care about!  
  
She said that, and kissed him again. Two days later, they started going out. Five years after that, when they have 19 years old, they get engaged. Three months after that, the finally married. And four years later.the founded happily pregnant.  
  
This is a story that shows that love is what really matters. Well.this is a fic, it isn't real. And like almost every fic, it has its own secret message. I hope you liked it ^_^. 


End file.
